In relevant arts, the speaker includes a frame, as well as a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system which are received in the frame, wherein the vibration system includes a diaphragm, a voice coil for driving the diaphragm to vibrate, and a voice coil lead for connecting the voice coil with an external circuit. The diaphragm and the magnetic circuit system share one central axis, so that the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system are symmetrical. However, the outgoing line of the voice coil lead is always not symmetrical, so that an asymmetrical torque is produced, the speaker swings, and the tone quality of the whole speaker is influenced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker to overcome the aforesaid problems.